Five Things She Knew (And One She Didn't)
by starscriptmage
Summary: There were five things GoGo knew about Tadashi and one thing she didn't know.


There were five things GoGo knew about Tadashi and one thing she didn't know.

**1\. He loved his brother.**

He really did. Tadashi liked to tell stories about what his little brother did. Apparently, Hiro was a thirteen-year-old genius with a habit of doing things he wasn't supposed to do. GoGo met Hiro once, when Aunt Cass had forced him to be the waiter in the Lucky Cat Café.

"GoGo, meet my brother, Hiro," Tadashi had said. "The thirteen-year-old bot-fighting big-brained rebel who put rocket boots on our cat."

"Hi," GoGo said, smiling a little when Hiro scowled. "Rocket boots?"

She raised her eyebrow at Tadashi.

Mochi meowed loudly from the stairs, sounded very offended. Evidently _he_ hadn't forgotten that incident.

"Yes," Hiro muttered. He elbowed his brother. "_You_ helped me design them, Tadashi."

Tadashi grinned, and put his finger on his lips. "Don't tell Aunt Cass."

"I won't." GoGo grinned. "How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"The rocket boots."

"Awful! Mochi went flying all over the place! And the boot on his left hind foot kept sputtering."

Hiro shrugged. "It was fun to see Aunt Cass's expression, though."

GoGo suppressed a laugh.

"So… how about I help you redesign those rocket boots?"

"Wow!" Hiro said. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, if your aunt doesn't mind."

"We won't tell her," Tadashi and Hiro said simultaneously.

"I figured."

**2\. He could kill for chocolate brownies.**

There was one time when Honey Lemon brought in brownies for his birthday party (okay, it was only the five of them, but it was still an awesome party). He'd eaten half of them before realizing that Aunt Cass had also prepared a ginormous cake at home.

Once, GoGo asked him why he liked brownies so much.

"What do you mean?" said Tadashi, puzzled. "No one _not_ likes them. At least, not anyone I know."

She also found out that he'd do anything for Aunt Cass's special Fudgy Triple-Chocolate Brownies. That was the time GoGo put them in a plastic bag and waved them around his head. Both she and Honey were quite amused to see Tadashi's eyes following the bag's every move.

**3\. His right eye twitched when he lied.**

"Tadashi, did you put this box of chocolates on my desk on Valentine's Day?" GoGo asked him a long, long while ago.

"No."

_Twitch._

"You must've been mistaken."

_Twitch._

"I don't _do_ chocolates."

_Twitch._

GoGo sighed.

"Then _why_ does it have your name written on the card, genius?!"

"Uh… no reason?"

_Twitch._

**4\. He loved to bake.**

"Tadashi, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HONEY'S MISSING BUNSEN BURNER?"

"Uh… baking?"

He gave her a cheesy grin.

_Can you even bake a cake with a Bunsen burner?_ thought GoGo.

"What exactly are you baking?"

"… cake?"

"WHY are you baking a cake?"

"It's… your birthday."

"And you decided out of nowhere to steal Honey's Bunsen burner just to bake a cake?! In the middle of the lab? WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ATTENDING PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN'S LECTURE!?"

Tadashi coughed guiltily.

"But it's _your_ birthday," he insisted.

GoGo turned, sniffing.

"I appreciate the effort, Hamada, but please don't steal Honey's Bunsen burner. You _know _she goes ballistic when you do that."

She went out the door, covering her face to hide the dark red blush that was rapidly spreading across her face.

"Don't you at least want to _try_ a little bit?" Tadashi called.

**5\. He was too generous.**

"Honey, are you cold? Here, take my jacket."

"Wasabi, take my scarf already. Showing appreciation for your favourite team is okay, but wearing a T-shirt in the winter is not okay."

"Fred. I know you're hungry. Do you want some gummy bears?"

GoGo rolled her eyes as Tadashi stood in the feverishly snowing winter air, and handed him her coat.

"What? GoGo, you'll get cold."

"NO I WON'T."

She shoved it in his face, and he reluctantly put it on.

"Don't be too generous, Hamada."

She looked away, smiling to herself, as Tadashi ruffled her hair.

"GoGo, do you know what you need?"

"Don't need anything. NO NO KEEP THAT CAP ON YOUR HEAD, TADASHI HAMADA! I will NOT have anyone catching a cold JUST BECAUSE THEY THINK I'M SHIVERING."

Which she was, actually, but she ignored it.

"Fine, I'll keep my cap. But I need to repay you for your coat!"

"You don't NEED to _freaking repay_ – " GoGo began to say, but Tadashi grabbed her head, and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"That should keep you warm," Honey called.

GoGo nearly turned purple as her hair, and muttered a few things under her breath.

But true to Honey's words, she stayed warm and fluttery for the rest of their walk.

**1\. What GoGo didn't know**

There was one thing that GoGo didn't know about Tadashi.

Sure, he was smart and kind and clever. He was passionate about science, and was obsessed with it to the point of pulling five all-nighters in a row. He protected his family at all costs, and went to watch his brother bot-fight even though he couldn't care less about it.

But the one thing GoGo wasn't aware of was hidden under Tadashi's friendliness and loyalty. It was concealed cleverly inside of him, like the red bean center in mochi. The secret was known only to himself.

And the secret was that he loved her even more than he loved chocolate brownies.


End file.
